Pokemon Camp
by Speedpin
Summary: Behold, the ONLY Pokemon Camp fic, ever! At least, I think this is the only one. Anyways, watch as Kate earns badges[not Gym Badges], and advance ranks to become the best dang scout ever!


Speedpin: My third fanfic...Territory War probably won't be updated for a while, cause...y'know, not creative enough. And...I think I'll put 'Sinnoh League' on hiatus, because I'll be working on this story, called, _Pokemon Camp._

Aiyo: He got this idea from watching the 'Camp Lazlo' episode when Edward got those fake merit badges...

Speedpin: Yes, that's Aiyo, who always spills everything about my life...and Aiyo is a she.

Chucky: Imma Chucky, and Imma Aiyo's partner...

Speedpin: Yes again. Chucky is Aiyo's partner in being my hired people to do some crap in the author notes...confusing?

Chucky: Like it says in the summary, a dude-

Speedpin: Dudette...

Chucky: ...Fine...A dudette, named Kate, attends a camp, and she has adventures and other stuff...

Speedpin: There were few, if not, none, Pokemon Camp fics...at all.

Aiyo: I haven't spoken in a while...

Chucky: Shut up.

Aiyo: (shuts up)

Speedpin: Yes, Disclaimer, anyone?

Aiyo: I'll-

Chucky: I said shut up. I'll do the disclaimer. **DISCLAIMER: Speedpin will own Pokemon in...(checks) never.**

Speedpin: Thanks for bursting my bubble, Chucky. Jeez...

Aiyo: I like water.

Speedpin:...Thank you for telling me that. Now I can die a happy man!(rolls eyes)

Aiyo: Oh...that's cool!

Speedpin:(smacks forehead) Now readers are eager to read...well, if they're reading my author notes, but whatever. Start!

---

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was-

---

Speedpin: CUT!! That is totally the wrong beginning! RESTART!!

---

**REAL Prologue**

Kate layed down in the large area of grass, looking up in the beautiful, bright blue sky. There were high winds, but not as high as a hurricane. Heck, not even close to a hurricane.

The water in the small pond below was very calm, despite the huge amounts of wind blowing. The clouds were moving faster than normal. Kate was currently at the top of the hill, because that was how far she was allowed to go.

She was there, because then she could keep a watch on the roads at the hill's foot.

Kate was waiting for the mailman, or rather mailwoman. She had developed a neat friendship with the mailwoman, and would occaisonaly play with her if the deliverer had time.

It was in the middle of spring, and summer was coming in about a month. She had signed up for camp on the internet, and it told her that she would get a letter around April 20th.

Well, it was April 25th, so she was waiting five days for the letter to come. Unfortunately, it did not, so she was hoping that today was the day it did come.

That meant that this week she wasn't waiting for the mailwoman to go and play with her. No, she was waiting for the letter. She never got any letters before, so she would always wait for Suz(the mailwoman) to come only to go play with her.

But, this week, she was waiting for the letter. She was old enough to attend camp. She was ten, and she _wanted_ to attend camp. Kate had begged her parents ever since she turned ten, to let her go to camp.

After a few days, they finally gave in, and approved her of Camp Ludicolo, since she was just like one. She was entergetic, and always cheerful. However, she CAN become immature and rude every now and then, but still...

Sure, she was gonna miss two years of school, but what the heck was school compared to a life of adventure? She was going to miss her friends, but they had a Winter Break, so she would come and visit that time.

After the two years of camp, she could go on her Pokemon Adventure. However, there were requirements you needed to 'graduate' from Camp.

"Hey!! KATE!!"

Kate flinched. She was instantly snapped out of her thoughts from the familiar voice. She smiled, and looked down at the road, happy to see the mailwoman with a package in her hands. "SUZ!!!" she yelled back, running down the hill at the mailwoman.

"Kate, it's here, that thing you've been waiting for!"

Kate squealed when she reached the foot of the hill. She took the package from Suz's hands, and then raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Yep...pretty sure..."

"I thought it'd be in an envelope."

"Yeah, I thought that, too. I've already delivered the other mail to your house, and your mom told me that you were out on the hill, and she said that I should hand deliver the thing for you."

"Ah, okay!"

"Well, I've already delivered all the mail in your town, so I'll be going."

"All right! See ya!"

"Bye!" Suz got back in her 'car' and drove away.

Again, Kate squealed in delight and did a tango with the box in her hands, skipping merrily back to Pallet Town(yes, this is in the Kanto Region, but the Camp is in Sinnoh...I think).

---

"Mom! Dad! You'll never believe it!! It came! It came!"

"Oh, honey, that's great," smiled Kate's mom, whose head popped out from the kitchen. "Err...what came?"

"The camp thingies!"

"Camp thingies?" asked her father, who came stomping down the stairs with shaving gel all across his chin. It seemed as though he just took a shower. "Well, by all means, open it!"

"Ah! OKAY!" She smiled, and practically teared open the package, revealing its contents. The first thing she got out was an envelope.

She opened the envelope, brought out the letter, and read it outloud:

_Dear Mrs. Walker,_

_We are happy to hear that you have an interest to our camp, that will accept first years starting this summer. There are already first years attending camp now, who will graduate into second years by the time you come to Camp. Please, meet your new friend. We hope you two get along._

_Sincerely,_

_Camp Ludicolo Counseler,_

_Servan Allshrez_

"That's crazy!" yelled Kate's father. "The guy's last name has five constanants in a row!" Everyone stared at him, even the Skitty. "Oh...sorry,"

"I wonder what it means by 'new friend?'" Kate asked herself, bringing out a brochure from the package. Her eyes widened in surprise. She had thought that the cabins would be made of wood, and she would have to stay in an 100 degrees cabin. But, the cabins were actually normal apartments. Air-conditioned, too.

She sighed in relief. She didn't want to run out of sweat, because she liked what sweat did to her skin. Normally, that means you'd want to use your sweat a lot. But, she was a saver. Whenever she opened a bag of fruits snacks, she only took one piece.

Whenever she was using paper, she was sure to use all of it before throwing it away. When she was drinking, she was always sure to drink the last drop. She was a lot of things.

Digging deeper into the package, she got out another box. When she opened that box, it revealed a folded scout uniform. "Ah! Wow! I think that would look great on me! Don't you?"

"Well, try it on, dear," her mother said.

"Nn! Okay!"

---

Her parents thought she looked absolutely beautiful and cute wearing that brown dress. Well, not really a dress, but it was female clothing. And she wasn't going to a Girls Only Camp, either. The girl's cabin was right next to the boy's cabin.

That meant that she could look out her window at the boy's cabin and watch a cute boy undress and-

No, she was not a pervert. She was just going through puberty. She was doing what every ten year old girl does...or every 13 year old. She was too young to be in puberty. Then why was she thinking about a boy stripping-

She quickly slapped that thought away when her dad spoke up from the first floor. "Hey, Kate! Look at this!"

"Err...coming!" She ran down the stairs toward her father, who held in his hand what every child wanted. A Pokemon. Or rather, a Pokeball.

She felt her heart leap, and she started to shake. She could finally have one. Or was that just an empty Pokemon. She hoped it wasn't. Still shaking, she slowly took the Pokeball from her dad's hands.

_It's not empty! It's not empty!_ She kept on reassuring herself.

There was silence. One second of silence passed. Then ten. Thirty. A minute. Then two. Her mother bit her lip, and her father grew impatient.

"Just open it already!" her mom snapped.

"Uh...uh...RIGHT!!" she tossed the ball in the air, and the ball swiftly opened. A beam of white light shot out from the ball, toward the ground. The white light slowly started to form into a figure, then the light died, leaving a squirrel.

The squirrel was white, with yellow cheeks and blue ears. It also had a blue mane(if squirrels have manes), and a big tail. There was silence. "Pachirisu!" the squirrel said merrily, in a sweet voice.

More silence. "SO CUTE!!!!!!!" Kate tackled it to the ground, rubbing her cheek against the squirrel's cheek.

"A Pachirisu. Wasn't expecting that," smiled Kate's dad.

The squirrel took Kate's snuggling as sexual harrassment, and electricity could be seen sparking on its yellow cheeks. T-minus 5 seconds till attack is launched. 4, 3, 2, 1-

"EEEE!!!" Kate squealed again, squeezing it harder and forcing the squirrel's attack to fail. "You're so cute! So cute!! I'll name you...erm..." She looked up at the ceiling, putting her finger to her chin. "Ah! I know! Sky! Because you're blue!"

"Pachi?" the squirrel raised an eyebrow. It was a good thing that his trainer acknowledged the fact that he was a male by naming it 'Sky', but calling him 'blue?' That was an insult. The result of calling it blue? It gave Kate a bad hair day. A really bad hair day.

**To be continued...**

Speedpin: Yay, for once, I'm actually proud of this story!

Chucky: Good for you.

Speedpin: Anyways, I'm done here, and don't forget to review...there's no point in reading if you don't review!

Aiyo: Untrue!

Chucky: Untrue's not a word, dumby!

Aiyo: It's dumbo, dumby!

Chucky: What?

Speedpin: (sighs) Anyways, I occasionaly have lack of inspiration because nobody reviews, that's why sometimes I update so late. Just a reminder, Territory War and The Sinnoh League is on a short hiatus. Why? Dunno. I just feel like updating this more. And don't forget to review!


End file.
